Rhea Ripley
) Adelaida, Australia Meridional, Australia |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= Orlando, Florida, Estados Unidos |Universidad= |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= Travis Cleves (comprometida) |Hijo(s)= |Familia= |Nombre(s) de ring= Demi Bennett Demi Bennet Demiti Bennett Rhea Ripley |Altura= 5 pies y 7 1/2 pulgadas (1.70 m) |Peso= 137 lb (62 kg) |Anunciado(a) desde= Adelaide, Australia |Entrenadores= WWE Performance Center Sara Amato |Debut= 29 de junio de 2013 |Retiro= }}Demi Bennett (nacida el 11 de octubre de 1996) es una luchadora profesional australiana quien actualmente tiene contrato con WWE, como parte de sus marcas NXT UK y NXT bajo el nombre de ring Rhea Ripley. Ella sería la inaugural NXT UK Women's Champion, siendo la primer mujer australiana campeona en la historia de WWE. Ella es la actual NXT Women's Champion. Ella también es la primer mujer en llevar el tanto el NXT Women's y NXT UK Women's Championships. Bennett también ha trabajado para otras promociones en Australia tales como Pro Wrestling Women's Alliance (PWWA) y Riot City Wrestling (RCW). Ella también trabajaría en Japón, para las promociones favoritas tales como Pro Wrestling Zero1 y Reina Joshi Puroresu. Carrera como luchadora profesional 'Primeros años (2013–2017)' Bennett comenzaría a trabajar para la Riot City Wrestling en 2013. Ella pasaría varios años en la promoción, donde se convertiría en dos veces RCW Women's Champion. El debut de Bennett para la New Horizon Pro Wrestling se realizaría el 24 de mayo de 2014 durante la noche de apertura del NHPW Global Conflict, donde se uniría al Torneo Global Conflict. Ella sería eliminada durante la primera ronda del torneo por Mercedes Martinez. Ella regresaría para la segunda noche del evento NHPW Global Conflict, compitiendo en una lucha mixta de cuatro esquinas siendo compañera de Garry Schmidt. Seis meses después, Bennett regresaría y formaría parte de la noche de apertura del evento NHPW Final Capher, compitiendo en una lucha fatal de cuatro esquinas en contra de Madison Eagles, Evie y Saraya Knight donde el vacante IndyGurlz Australia Championship estaba en juego. Sin embargo, Bennett no ganaría el título. Bennett debutaría en la Melbourne City Wrestling el 14 de junio de 2014 durante MCW New Horizons, donde defendería el RCW Women's Champion en una lucha triple amenaza en contra de Savannah Summers y Toni Storm."2014 - MCW New Horizons (Evento de Mujeres)". MCW Encore. Liberado el 29 de agosto de 2018. El 9 de agosto durante MCW Clash Of The Titans, Bennett derrotaría a Miami para retener su campeonato femenino."2014 - MCW Clash of the Titans". MCW Encore. Liberado el 29 de agosto de 2018. Bennett continuaría su racha ganadora con una tercera victoria consecutiva, derrotando a Savannah Summers durante MCW Fight For A Cause. El 22 de abril de 2017, Bennett tendría su última lucha para RCW durante RCW Strength donde ella defendería exitósamente el título femenino en contra de Kellyanne.Michael, Casey. "Demi Bennett Tendrá Su Última Lucha Antes De Reportarse A WWE" (inglés). Squared Circle Sirens. Liberado el 31 de agosto de 2018. 'WWE' 'Mae Young Classic (2017–2018)' En 2017, Bennett firmaría con la WWE. Se había anunciado que ella tomaría parte en el inaugural Mae Young Classic bajo el nombre de ring Rhea Ripley. Ella eliminaría a Miranda Salinas en la primera ronda, pero perdería ante Dakota Kai en la segunda ronda. Ripley haría su debut en televisión de NXT en el episodio de NXT del 25 de octubre de 2017, participando en una batalla real la cual determinaría a una de las contendientes por el vacante NXT Women's Championship durante NXT TakeOver: WarGames, la cual sería ganada por Nikki Cross. Con un nuevo look deportivo, Ripley competiría en el segundo anual Mae Young Classic en 2018 y finalizaría en las semifinales, derrotando a MJ Jenkins, Kacy Catanzaro, y Tegan Nox sin embargo perdería ante Io Shirai. A lo largo del torneo, Ripley había mostrado una nueva actitud, una de las cuales era negarse a darle la mano a su oponente antes de la lucha y pasaría a ser más agresiva y despiadada que el anterior año, estableciéndose así misma como heel en el proceso. 'Inaugural NXT UK Women's Champion (2018–2019)' Poco después del Mae Young Classic 2018, Ripley pasaría a ser parte de la marca NXT UK como parte de la premiere del nuevo show NXT UK. thumb|220px|Ripley luego de ganar el [[NXT UK Women's Championship|NXT UK Women's Champion]] Durante las grabaciones para televisión del show en agosto (las cuales salieron en noviembre), Ripley formaría parte de un torneo de ocho mujeres para coronar a la inaugural NXT UK Women's Championship. Ella pasaría a derrotar a Xia Brookside en la primera ronda, Dakota Kai en las semifinales y Toni Storm en las finales para convertirse en la campeona inaugural. Con su victoria, Ripley también se convirtió en la primer mujer australiana en poseer un título en WWE. En octubre, Ripley también competiría en el primer pago por visión exclusivo femenino, Evolution, donde ella defendería exitósamente el título en contra de Dakota Kai en un dark match (debido a que el torneo sería emitido un mes más tarde). A lo largo de su reinado con el campeonato, Ripley continuaría defendiendo el título ante contendientes tales como Isla Dawn y Deonna Purrazzo. Durante NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool, ella perdería su título ante Toni Storm acabando su reinado a los 139 días. Durante el Royal Rumble 2019, ella debutaría en el roster principal al ingresar en la Women's Royal Rumble con el número 24. Ella eliminaría a Kacy Catanzaro, Dana Brooke, y Zelina Vega antes de ser eliminada por Bayley. Durante la mayor parte de 2019, Ripley comenzaría una rivalidad con la debutante Piper Niven sobre quién es la mujer más dominante en el roster de NXT UK. Las dos finalmente se enfrentaron en una lucha el 3 de julio de 2019 episodio de NXT UK donde Niven derrotaría a Ripley. Ripley ganaría en una revancha con Niven el 4 de septiembre. 'NXT (2019–presente)' El 28 de agosto de 2019 episodio de NXT, Ripley regresaría a la marca cuando interrumpió a la NXT Women's Champion Shayna Baszler. Agarrando el micrófono de Baszler antes de que ella pudiera hablar, Ripley dijo que Baszler pudo haber golpeado a todas en NXT, pero a ella no la ha golpeado, lo que indicaba una rivalidad entre las dos. Desde entonces, Ripley se ha convertido lentamente en un personaje babyface, derrotando a varias luchadoras heel en NXT. Paralelamente a su rivalidad contra Baszler, el 1 de noviembre episodio de SmackDown, Ripley y Tegan Nox fueron dos de los muchos luchadores de NXT que invadieron el show, desafiando a Mandy Rose y Sonya Deville a una lucha en equipos, que Ripley y Nox salieron victoriosas. Más tarde esa noche, Ripley se unió a Triple H y al resto del roster de NXT cuando declararon la guerra a Raw y SmackDown, y prometieron ganar la guerra de las marcas durante Survivor Series 2019. Durante NXT TakeOver: Wargames, ella lideró al Team Ripley (ella misma, Candice LeRae, Dakota Kai y Nox) en la primer lucha femenina WarGames; a pesar de que Kai cambiaría durante la lucha pasando a ser una lucha en desventaja 2 contra 4 de facto al atacar e incapacitar a Nox antes de irse, Ripley y LeRae lograron derrotar al Team Baszler (Shayna Baszler, Io Shirai, Bianca Belair y Kay Lee Ray) en los suyos. La noche siguiente durante Survivor Series, Ripley formó parte del Team NXT que derrotó al Team Raw y Team SmackDown, y como la líder de su equipo en la lucha Femenina 5 contra 5 contra 5 triple amenaza Survivor Series, la cual al final su equipo ganó; ella le dio a su equipo la victoria al eliminar a la capitana de SmackDown Sasha Banks, con ella, LeRae y Shirai como las sobrevivientes. El 18 de diciembre de 2019, edición de NXT, Rhea Ripley ganaría el NXT Women's Championship al derrotar a Shayna Baszler. Esto la convierte en la primera superestrella femenina en ganar el NXT Women's y el NXT UK Women's Championships. Vida personal Bennett también se destaca en otros deportes como la natación, el karate, el rugby, el netball y el fútbol.Williamson, Brett. "La luchadora de Adelaide Demi Bennett en entrenamiento para una carrera de los sueños con WWE" (inglés). ABC News (Australian Broadcasting Corporation). Liberado el 12 de septiembre de 2018. Ella cita ver a The Miz como una fuente de inspiración.@ryansatin (6 de septiembre de 2018). "1) Rhea Ripley va a ser una gran estrella en un futuro muy cercano. 2) Su hecho divertido es que creció viendo The Miz me hizo sentir viejo. #WWEMYC" (Tweet) (inglés). Liberado el 12 de septiembre de 2018 – via Twitter. Ella es fanática del Adelaide Football Club.@RheaRipley_WWE (29 de septiembre de 2017). "Vamos Cuervos!!! #AFLGrandFinal2017 #WeFlyAsOne" (Tweet) (inglés). Liberado el 12 de septiembre de 2018 – via Twitter. Ella está comprometida desde el 15 de abril de 2017 con el también luchador profesional Travis Cleves, mejor conocido como Jett Armstrong. Ambos se conocieron mientras trabajaban en la Riot City Wrestling. Otra media Ella haría su debut en vídeo juegos como personaje jugable en WWE 2K20. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **Full Nelson Slam **''Riptide'' / Bennett Bomb (Pumphandle Powerbomb) **''Solefoot'' (Inverted stomp facebreaker) *'Movimientos de firma' **Bear hug **Big boot **Delayed vertical suplex **Múltiples variaciones de dropkick ***Hesitation ***Missile ***Standing **Northern lights suplex **Pop up toss **Shin breaker *'Temas de entrada' **"Second & Sebring" de Of Mice & Men (Circuito independiente) **"Black Night" de All Good Things interpretado por Dan Murphy (Mae Young Classic / NXT) **"Final Straw" de Divyded (Mae Young Classic / NXT / NXT UK) **'"Brutality"' de CFO$ interpretado por Ash CostelloWWEMusic (24 de noviembre de 2018). "Rhea Ripley - Brutality (Entrance Theme) feat. Ash Costello". Liberado el 1 de enero de 2019 – por YouTube. (NXT / NXT UK) Campeonatos y logros thumb|220px|Ripley como [[NXT UK Women's Championship|NXT UK Women's Champion]] *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ubicada en el No. 35 en el top 100 luchadoras femeninas en el PWI Female 100 en 2019 *'Riot City Wrestling' **RCW Women's ChampionshipKreikenbohm, Philip. "RCW Women's Championship « Titles Database « CAGEMATCH - The Internet Wrestling Database" (inglés). www.cagematch.net. (2 veces) *'WWE' **NXT Women's Championship (1 vez, actual) **NXT UK Women's Championship (1 vez) **Torneo por el NXT UK Women's Championship (2018) Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Demi Bennett en Facebook (inglés) *50px Rhea Ripley en Twitter (inglés) *|50px Rhea Ripley en Instagram (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Rhea Ripley en WWE.com (inglés) *Perfil de Rhea Ripley en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Rhea Ripley en Cagematch (alemá) *|50px Perfil de Rhea Ripley en Cagematch (inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1996 Categoría:Debuts en 2013 Categoría:Riot City Wrestling Categoría:Pro Wrestling Women's Alliance Categoría:New Horizon Pro Wrestling Categoría:Melbourne City Wrestling Categoría:Newcastle Pro Wrestling Categoría:Outback Championship Wrestling Categoría:Wrestle Rampage Categoría:World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana Categoría:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 Categoría:REINA Categoría:Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling Categoría:Australasian Wrestling Federation Categoría:Australian Wrestling Allstars Categoría:Rock and Roll Wrestling Categoría:WWE Performance Center Categoría:NXT Categoría:NXT UK